Fashion of His Love
by Breanna Dominque
Summary: Logan has been experiencing new feelings for Carlos and doesn't know what they are until Carlos starts to date and he feels jealousy and rage at the dates the Latino is so excited about. But that's just part of Carlos's plan. However, this plan isn't going exactly how anyone planned so Kendall and James have to fix it or will everything work out on it's own?
1. Facing Facts

**Hello. New story! Lolz I have too much free time, smh. Anyway on to some Cargan, Kind of. Also, I don't plan on this being really long either. Just a few chapters. **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Fashion of His Love**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Logan sat on the orange couch in apartment 2J with thoughts of Carlos running through his head. That's been happening a lot lately. The little Latino would pop into his mind and he'd be thinking about him for hours on end. The way the smaller boy was so sweet, friendly and innocent. It made Logan feel happiness inside and he couldn't help but get butterflies all of a sudden when he was around the little dare-devil. It was new but not unwelcomed. Logan thinks it started when Carlos started going on more and more dates recently.

He furrowed his brows, as he furthered his thinking on why his body was starting to react this way when he was near Carlos and why he liked the peculiar feeling. Why did it made him smile seeing the Latino every day do something cute. Cute? Hmm. That's not the first time his thoughts thought of Carlos as cute. Sometimes even sexy. Which at first, made the smart boy feel uneasy however the more he thought about it, the more these descriptions seemed to fit Carlos perfectly. Everything seemed to have a deeper meaning too. Like, before Carlos would be on his mind but it was only because he was afraid that his helmet wearing friend would get injured really bad because there was only so much his helmet could protect.

Lately, however, he's been thinking about the smaller boy in _other_ ways too. Like how it would feel to lay next to him, or hold Carlos close to him whenever the Latino was near him. He just wanted to reach his arms out to the Latino whenever he was close and pull him into his arms.

Or how he hates it now when some one tries to flirt with Carlos. These dates have killed him with jealousy. But he doesn't know why exactly he's so jealous or why he gets upset when the smaller boy talks about his dates and how fun they were. Logan should be happy and proud for Carlos but he's not. He's anything but.

Yet, what really shocks Logan is how last night when he was dreaming, he had dreamt he kissed Carlos. And now that dream has played over and over on his brain. It's also making him feel awkward around the Latino as well and he thinks that his friends have noticed. But he doesn't know what to do to hide how he's been feeling. Maybe this affection the smart boy is experiencing for Carlos will fade.

* * *

A few weeks have gone by and the sentiment Logan has held for Carlos has yet to hinder. If anything, it's gotten stronger and the smart boy thinks he's figured out what is. He thought he realized this when Carlos told the rest of Big Time Rush that he had a girlfriend. The smart boy tried being happy for the little Latino but he felt like his chest had been ripped open and his eyes became misty. He even tried to congratulate Carlos but his throat constricted and it was hard for him to breathe. He had never felt this much pain before in his life. He felt angry at the person that took away Carlos before he had a chance to fully realize what his heart was telling him. Nothing could stop his furied heart from thinking terrible thoughts about the girl that shared the Latino's affection.

Still, the raven-haired boy couldn't be certain, but his hunch is that it's love and that he's felt this way for some time now but is just now discovering it. Because the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Who would be as upset as he was about their best friend dating some one without having a deep meaning behind it? But there was a problem now and that problem was Amy.

Carlos talked about her all the time and how pretty she was. Or how nice and generous she was. It made him sick.

The smart boy was laying down on his bed with his eyes focused on the ceil when Kendall walked into their shared room and took one look at Logan before shaking his head. The blonde noticed Logan seemed to be depressed about something lately but he's been waiting for the smart boy to come to him and talk to him about it because he thought that's ho their friendship worked. But Logan hasn't made any indication that he wants to talk.

Heaving a sigh, Kendall walked over to Logan's bed and sat down, "What's up with you, dude? You've been acting all sad and mopey lately." Green eyes searched the smaller boy's face. He just wanted to see his friend happy again.

"Nothing." Logan murmured, looking everywhere but at Kendall. Kendall snorted and shook his head.

"You're not fooling anyone Loges. We all see the difference in how you've acted. Can you just talk to me because I just want to help you with whatever's bothering you." The blonde said genuinely. The care evident in his eyes as he looked down at the smart boy. Logan grew stiff and a frown traced his face. Had he really been acting different?

"It's... nothing really. Just, well I've felt strange lately. New, even. I... Would you be my friend no matter what? You wouldn't hate me if I were different or something like that?" Logan whispered, sitting up more. Kendall's thoughts became a circus. Why was Logan asking him this? Of course he's be his friend no matter what.

"Yeah of course, you should know that. Why?" The taller boy noticed how Logan seemed to become shy and timid and a blush crossed over his dimpled cheeks. Kendall tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"I... think that I'm..." Logan cleared his throat and looked down at his hands and anticipation rose inside the blonde as he watched the smaller boy with interest. "I think I'm gay." The smart boy finished still staring down at his hands that were in his lap. Kendall was absolutely speechless.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting..." Kendall awkward cleared his throat, feeling the silence that surrounded them. "Hmm, I'm not that shocked... No offense. But, when did you find or figure this out?" The blonde asked out of curiosity. Logan bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair as he felt nervous bubbles boil in his stomach.

"I just figured it out, actually. I think I'm in love with Carlos..." He trailed off, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see Kendall's face. He didn't want to see how the taller boy reacted, good or bad. But that wasn't a very wise decision because he missed the mischievous smirk the blonde wore. A smirk that seemed to know something.

"I think you should tell him." Kendall informed. He felt happy and relieved that Logan shared this information with him.

Logan eyes snapped open and he looked at Kendall in fear. He shook his head vehemently. "No! And please don't tell him either, okay. He seems happy with Amy and I don't want to ruin that." Logan explained before continuing, "And I don't want him to hate me..." Logan muttered sadly. Chocolate eyes looked watery and his face twisted up in hurt at the thought and Kendall couldn't help but feel bad. He wanted to tell Logan right then and there his secret but he couldn't.

"Okay I won't, and he could never hate you. None of us could. Your family." Kendall smiled warmly at Logan and the smaller boy smiled back.

* * *

"James! Come here!" Kendall said from the other side of the pool, trying to get the hazel-eyed boy's attention. Said boy was flirting with some new girl and of course seemed to be doing really well. James made an annoyed face, and told the girl he'd see her around before walking over to the blonde.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "What Kendall! I was working my cuda magic on that girl over there."

"You are not going to believe what Logan told me!" Kendall said jumping up and down with excitement. James smiled.

"What? Is he finally out of his depressing mood?" James asked. He too had been concerned about Logan too. Everyone is actually. He seems so down and no one's sure what to do.

"No, but he told me something that is going to help us with the mission." James perked up at Kendall's words.

"Then why aren't you about to tell Carlos too if it's important?"

"Because I promised Logan I wouldn't... It's a long story. But anyways Logan told me that he likes Carlos. Like, likes him. You know what I mean?" Kendall said enthusiastically. James grinned and Kendall did the same.

"This... This is perfect. Carlos is going to be so excited when we tell him! His plan worked out amazingly." James said, feeling the same excitement Kendall had shown earlier. The taller boy couldn't believe that Carlos's plan to make Logan jealous or at least realize his feelings for the smaller boy had worked. Carlos had pretended to go on dates and hired a fake girlfriend to date to push Logan into the right direction and realize he liked Carlos. The Latino was going to be crying and jumping with joy soon at the news. Kendall, however, stopped smiling and shook his head no, confusing James.

"We can't tell Carlos." Kendall stated firmly.

"What-Why?!" James exclaimed, gaining some attention from the fellow pool people.

"Because I promised Logan. I wouldn't tell him." The blonde sighed.

"Well I didn't! This is exactly what we needed to know to help Carlos with his plan." James huffed in irritation.

"I know but it wouldn't be fair to Logan if I told Carlos. He seemed so stressed and upset already. I don't want to make him feel worse. Plus I have a plan." Kendall grinned an evil grin that made James feel uncomfortable but he nodded slowly anyway.


	2. Comfort in Each Other's Arms

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. Hope you like and I also wanted to let any of you guys know that I'm going to be starting some One-shots based around Big Time Rush pairings (That only involve the boys, so no Lomille or things like that, Sorry) But here's the catch they are all based off of Mariah Carey songs. So if you have a favorite song by Mariah like Touch My Body and you want to see Kogan go with it them let me know. Anyways on to the story. **

Fashion Of His Love

Chapter 2

* * *

Carlos was never the type of boy who was naturally sure when it came to love. But he was sure of one thing, he found love in Logan Mitchell, one of his best friends. And even though he is insecure, he's trying do something to hopefully prove to Logan that the smart boy loves him too. Boy, did he hope Logan loved him too. But the Latino thinks he's been seeing all the signs from above with his plan.

His plan was to hopefully make the smart boy jealous enough to see that he's been in love with him too. But the plan didn't seem to be working any more. Carlos thought it was at first, because Logan seemed jealous at first. But now there seemed to have been a change. Logan won't even hang out with him anymore or even meet his eyes for more than a couple of seconds without looking away and ignoring him. Maybe he caught on to his plan and hates him. That would ruin him if that was the case.

He just couldn't help it when it came to Logan, the Latino just felt like he was made for Logan. Like a suit or a dress made for a person. It was like he was made for loving the smart boy, the fashion of his love. So that's why he had to at least try to make Logan love him too. So he was going to go and find Logan and spend the day with him.

* * *

Logan was sitting on the orange couch in 2j, watching the history channel, when Carlos walked in and Logan eyes widened as the little Latino came and sat down next to him. Trying to get out of there before he smaller boy said something to him, he instantly stood up and was about to make his was out of the room. It wasn't like he was trying to be mean or send off a bad signal to Carlos, like he was mad him or something. But ever since he came to the conclusion that he was gay and in deep love with the free-spirited boy, it was like he can't function properly around him any more. He can even form sentences either with saying bleep, blap, bloop at the end of them. It was rather sad.

Carlos stood up too, following after the smart boy to his room. "Logan, why have you been avoiding me?" Asked the smaller boy, timidly. Logan turned around surprised to see that Carlos had trailed him into his room. Shifting on his feet, he looked up to meet Carlos's eyes and almost got lost in them. Then he remembered his rule on not looking Carlos in the eye and looked away. This was proof of his thoughts, if he gazed deep into Carlos's eyes then he would indeed get lost and embarrass himself.

"Uh, I'm not avoiding you, silly. What-what would give you that idea?" Logan said, looking very uncomfortable. Carlos moved closer to the boy in front of them until he was in arms reach. He put his hand on Logan's shoulder and made pleading eyes.

"Well, every time I'm in the same room as you, you leave. Or you won't look at me and don't talk as much. Did I do something?" Big brown eyes met another hesitant pair of brown eyes. The smart boy hadn't realize he was effecting Carlos like this. It was just easier for him to stay away because he didn't want to hear about the smaller boy and _Amy_. Ugggh, he hated Amy so much. Even though she was really nice and did smell nice like Carlos told him she did... That's not the point! The point is she has the one thing that he wants the most, Carlos.

"I'm sorry 'Los. I didn't realize I was doing that." Logan apologized. The corn dog loving boy pulled him into a hug and held him a little longer than needed. But Logan wasn't complaining. In fact, he was hugging the boy back a bit tightly, smelling the boy who was in his arms. He hummed satisfied, he hadn't realized Carlos smelled so good before. It was sweet but also had a fresh essence to it. The smart boy could most definitely get use to it.

Carlos was pretty much in the same boat too. He didn't want to let go of Logan. It felt like they were a puzzle piece that fit together perfectly. And as he was in the slightly taller teens arms, he moved in closer. So now, they were fully in each other's embrace. It felt so amazing just being with each other like this. It made them both feel a certain peace they hadn't realize before.

"Well, you two look cozy." Said a knowing voice that belonged to James. The two boys sprung apart with heavy blushes painting their faces as they both stared down at the floor. James chuckled, shaking his head. It was crazy how these two didn't see that one another was completely head over heals in love with the other. "I just came in to tell you that Mama Knight and Katie are spending the day together for bonding time and they would not be back until later tonight. So dinner's on us. So that's all I had to say. You two can go back to _hugging_." James said, walking out of the room, leaving the two flustered teens.

Carlos turned to look Logan, the smart boy had his hands in his pockets, his face red and head down. It was adorable. "Logie?" The Latino asked shyly. Logan looked up at the soft voice and smiled.

"Yes?" He asked. Trying to kept his responses short in fear of saying Bleep, Blap, Bloop.

"Do want to go in the living room and watch a movie with me, like we used to do?" Asked Carlos innocently.

"Sure." Logan answered, smiling warmly at Carlos. Okay, this was good. He was forming sentences, although they only contain one word... But he's doing it! Besides, how could he say no to Carlos when he was making that face and those eyes! Logan look away!

They made their way out of Kendall and Logan's shared room and into the living room, only to find James and Kendall both sitting on the couch. The blonde flashed smirk at Logan, while James gave another knowing look at Carlos, causing the two to tinge pink again. Kendall looked over at James and exchanged a look with one another, then stood up sputtering words like we have plans and they'd be back later, leaving Carlos and Logan alone.

Once the door close, Logan walked over to the orange couch and sat down at the left end. "You can pick the movie, 'Los." The smart boy said as he got more comfortable. One arm swing around the back middle of the couch, while the other rested on his lap. His back curved because he was partly laying down. Trying his hardest to seem like he was relaxed even though his mind was going 100 miles per minute and Carlos bending over to pick up a movie from the bottom of their movie collection was not helping one bit.

"Oh, we can watch Captain America! I never got to see it all." The energetic boy said, happily pointing to the case in his hands. Logan laughed lightly and nodded his head.

"I'm cool with whatever you choose." Informed Logan. After Carlos put the movie into the dvd player he made his way to the orange couch too and he took the seat in the middle. He wasn't really close to Logan, but it was close enough to were the smart boy couldn't focus on the movie and kept having to turn hid head away from the little Latino.

Some time during the movie, Carlos had ended up closer to him. Really close. They were cuddling. Then about half way through the movie Carlos had fallen asleep like he did the first time the boys of Big Time Rush saw this movie.

The smaller boy was sleeping soundly in his arms and it felt so natural, so addicting. With Carlos in Logan's arms, he knew he could wait for him. Wait until Carlos and Amy were no more or wait for the smaller boy to see that he loved him.


	3. I Thought

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy and there's one more chapter left after this:-)**

**F****ashion of His Love**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

After the movie ended, Carlos was still sleeping soundly in Logan's arms. It was so adorable and Logan had a hard time stopping himself from staring. Sighing, the smart boy lifted himself and Carlos up so he could carry the little Latino to the room that Carlos shared with James.

Once he had Carlos in his arms bridal style, he made his way to the rooms. Setting the energetic boy down on the bed. As he did so, he looked at Carlos with a fond smile. The boy was so cute when he slept. A faint smile on his face and his whole body was relaxed. It made him want to hold the smaller boy in his arms forever and watch him sleep... In a non-creepy way.

As he began to detach himself, he noticed that Carlos held tighter, the flawless sun-kissed face narrowing its eyebrows and what looked like a frustrated pout from trying to stop Logan from leaving rose on his face. The smart boy struggled trying to get out of his grasp but then decided against it and laying down next to the clingy boy. Carlos let out a pleased sigh in his sleep as he snuggled more into Logan's side. Logan couldn't help himself, he kissed Carlos head. He was just too cute.

Carlos's head fitted perfectly in the space between the slighty taller boy's shoulder-blade and neck. Pulling the covers over the two of them, Logan played with Carlos's hair, loving the way the smaller boy would hum in contentment and try to scoot even closer. No words could describe how he was feeling right now. His heart stammering against his chest, his skin tingled and the smart boy's mind, body and soul felt at peace with the little Latino in his arms. It felt like where the two of them belonged. His eyes started to drift and a smile seemed to form on his face as he felt Carlos breathing chest on his. He fell asleep in utter equanimity.

* * *

When James walked into his room, the last thing he expected to see was Logan and Carlos wrapped in one another. It was oddly cute and he could really see the two being something special when he gazed that them. A small smile adore his face as he tip toed out of the room, trying not to wake the two blind love birds.

"Kendall! Come here!" He whispered harshly in the blondes direction. Said blonde, turned his attention for the sandwich he was eating to James and shuffled his way over to James.

"What?" Kendall asked once he was right next to the taller boy, in front of the door to his and Carlos's room. Opening the door more so Kendall could see, James pointed to the direction of Carlos's bed.

Kendall smirked at the sight of Logan and Carlos asleep and holding onto each other so snuggly. Them being close like this was going to make his plan of getting them together a little easier.

"It's time to set my plan in motion James." Kendall said happily as he walked away from the door and into his own room.

* * *

The next morning, Carlos noticed his pillow was a lot more firm, and smelled really good. So he cuddled more into it but he jumped when it started to chuckled. Opening his eyes, he realized that Logan had taken the place of his pillow and that he was completely tangled up with him. His head on Logan's firm chest and their legs twisted together. While the smart boy had his arms thrown around his waist, holding him securely in place.

"Is this a dream." The tan boy said, still dazed from sleep and Logan just chuckled more.

"No." Logan said grinning from ear to ear. Carlos, now fully awake, blushed at their situation and couldn't decide if he should get up or stay wrapped up in the warmth that Logan was offering him. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he placed his head back on Logan's chest and listened to the other's heartbeat.

Their piece of serenity came to an end when James and Kendall came into the room saying that they had practice today.

* * *

After practice ended, the four guys made their way up to 2j to get out of their sweaty clothes and shower. Each one of them exhausted. Practice had worked them hard and Carlos was leaning on Logan for support, not noticing the bright blush on the other boy's cheeks.

Once they entered the room, Logan was the first to take a shower while Kendall told the other's to come over to him.

"Carlos, how are your plans with getting Logan going?" Kendall asked. The smaller boy blushed and bit his lip. He wasn't completely sure how things were going. He plan to get Logan closer to him worked but he wasn't sure if that was enough.

"I'm not sure, I think its going well." He answered back.

"Well, I think you should just tell him." James said and Kendall nodded in agreement. Carlos eyes widened and he shook his head no while waving his arms too.

"I can't. I don't want him to hate me. Or for this to ruin our friendship... I can't lose him." Carlos whispered, shaking his head slowly as he stared at the ground. Kendall let out a sigh.

"I'm more than positive that this wouldn't ruin your friendship and that Logan could never hate you." Kendall said and Carlos looked up with hopefully eyes.

"Really? But I think my plan with making him jealous is working though." The small tan boy said, and the three not noticing that Logan walked in and heard the part about Carlos trying to make him jealous.

His heart felt broking as he thought the worst. That Carlos was just playing with his emotions and was teasing him this whole time by slowly making Logan think that he felt the same. Anger boiling up inside him and he felt like his chest was ripped in half.

"You wanted to make me jealous so you could have a good laugh? Well haha! That's so funny." He said furiously, he eyes cold as he looked at Carlos. "I thought..." He whispered, more to himself than to them. Shaking his confused head, he ran out the door ignoring Carlos pleads for him to listen and that he had it wrong.

"Save it for someone who cares!" He yelled at the smaller boy, causing him to whimper and his eyes to go misty. It hurt to see Carlos like that but it hurt him more to know that the one he loved was just playing with his heart. Logan gave Carlos and his friends one last look before walking out the door.

"Logan, please wait!" Carlos yelled trailing behind the smart boy.


	4. I Was Made For You

**Hi, I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. **

**Fashion Of His Love**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Logan, please wait!" Logan heard Carlos yell to him as he ran out the door. But he was so done. The smart boy just needed to be alone. Every thing in his being hurt, especially his heart. Logan wanted to scream in frustration for being so stupid to think that maybe he had a bit of a chance with Carlos. That maybe the little dare devil had any amount of love or even like for him the way that he likes him.

A part of him couldn't believe that Carlos and his friends could be so cruel. After years of friendship, they could just mess him up like this. Logan's eyes started to water as he continued running away from Carlos. He wouldn't be able face the smaller boy if he caught up to him without shedding some tears and that was the last thing he wanted to do. To let Carlos or any of his other ex-friends see him cry. The smart boy didn't want to give them more to laugh at.

Tears ran down Carlos's eyes as he tried to catch up to Logan. The Latino needed to tell Logan that he had it all wrong. He wasn't playing with the smart boy's emotions just to get a kick out of it, he did it so Logan could see how he really felt and hopefully they'd get together. So that can't exactly qualify as playing with them per se. However, the smart boy only picked up his pace once he noticed Carlos was getting really close behind him.

After a long while, Carlos lost sight of Logan and gave up. Tears steadily making their way do his face as he turned around and when back to apartment 2J. Hoping that Logan would come back soon.

* * *

Kendall and James had a shared look of worry on their faces when Carlos came back. They were hoping Logan would come back with him. But they were disappointed when the little Latino came back alone with red, puffy eyes and a quivering lip. Looking like the definition of a wounded puppy.

"I lost him. He w-was ru-uning so fa-ast and my eyes were kind of blurry fr-from crying..." Carlos stuttered out, fighting back his sobs and wrapping his arms around himself.

Kendall and James felt really terrible. Kendall had no idea how to fix this. He didn't even get to put his plan in action! The blonde wanted to help Carlos gain up the courage to tell Logan how he felt and set up a date for the two. Trying to give them a push in the right direction and it was working before looking misheard every thing. But of course something like this would happen.

"'Los, don't worry. He has to come back sooner or later." James said, offering a small smile to the crying boy. Carlos batted his wet eyelashes up at the tallest boy before slowly nodded his head. Having no choice than to hope that James was right.

He was going to wait for Logan's return.

* * *

It had been the wee hours of the night before Logan returned back to the apartment. He had spent the day at Camille's, crying and blubbering to the actress about what had happened. The smart boy had even got her to lie to the other members of BTR when they came by, asking if Camille had seen him. The actress was shocked by the whole situation and seeing Logan so broken made her want to help in any way she could. When Logan decided to leave, he made sure it was really late. Around the time he knew all of the residents of 2J would be sleep.

Heaving out a long sigh, Logan closed and locked the door behind him after he entered the much dreaded apartment. Then he laid his head on the door as he felt the raw pain in his chest throb. Closing his eyes tight, he tried to make these feeling subside. At least for the rest of the night, but it wasn't working because his mind kept lingering back to today.

"Logie... Can you please talk to me?" Came a hesitant and whispered voiced. Logan didn't even have to turn around to know exactly who it was. Spinning around, he stared at Carlos with hard eyes, although it was a bit hard to tell because the room was a bit dark. The smart boy folded his arms over his chest and gave Carlos a bored look. It hurt the little Latino to be treated this way by Logan but he tried to stand his ground.

"Okay, I'll talk. No actually, I'll ask. Why? Why would you guys hurt me like this?" He sneered. His throat started to close up as he looked Carlos. The boy who was still, even after all of this, the object of his affections.

"This isn't what you think. I-" Carlos started but Logan cut him off.

"Oh really? Because I think it's exactly what I think. Weren't you doing this to making me Jealous? To play with me." Asked the smart boy, thinking he knew the answer.

"Yes, but-" Carlos was cut off again by an angry Logan.

"And you expected me not to be angry?! How could you? I thought that maybe you felt the same. But obviously you don't and couldn't even have the decency to tell me. Instead you-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Carlos shouted over Logan's rambling, fully shutting up the boy in front of him and not caring if he woke up any of the other people in the house. "That's why I did it..." The slightly smaller teen said. Letting the tears fall down his caramel colored face as he breathed out shaky breathes.

Logan furrowed his brows and stared at the snivelling boy. He was more than confused. Carlos loves him? A small smile rose on his lips as he thought about Carlos words and then a fluttering feeling started in his stomach. But it all didn't make sense so he needed to get the answers now and this time he'd listen. Slowly, he walked over to stand in front of Carlos and lifted the other boy's head. Then, he wiped away Carlos tears.

"What do you mean that's why you did it? Why would you do this?" Logan queried. Wet brown eyes looked up at him, showing him all of today's sorrow and Logan bit his lip. Feeling guilty for making Carlos so upset, but could you blame him?

"I-I" Carlos stuttered before clearing his throat. "I came up with the plan to make you jealous because I wanted to see if maybe you felt the way I feel about you. Like, you know, how a girl makes a guy jealous by flirting with someone else, That's why I hired Amy..." He trailed off, blushing under Logan's wide eyes. "I was hoping that you'd realize you felt the same, then tell me and then we'd be together after I told you about my plan. But I guess I was stupid to think that." He finished, turning his attention to the floor. The smaller boy didn't want to see Logan's face in fear it'd be a bad reaction to his confession.

Logan didn't know if he was more shocked or happy at Carlos's news. Maybe he should have listened to the smaller boy earlier, but he was so hurt and upset, he let his feelings get the better of him.

Staring at Carlos, who was now fidgeting with his hands, Logan tugged on the smaller tan hands to get his attention. Falling in love with the shy behavior the slightly smaller teen had. Once Carlos was looking at him with his warm chocolate brown eyes, the smart boy slowly brought their lips together. It was indescribable and made his knees buck. Kissing Carlos was amazing and he wish he could have done this as soon as he discovered his hidden feelings.

The kiss made Carlos feel like their bodies were floating through space and time. There was only them and a silent world around them. Every thing felt so right and natural as Logan pulled Carlos closer to him deepening the kiss and the Latino moved along happily.

Carlos's hands found their way to Logan's neck and the two stayed like that for a few minutes. It was completely solitude.

After the kiss ended, Carlos stayed in Logan's arms and they held each other. It was bliss. Being able to freely hold one another and embrace each other the way they dreamt. It was almost surreal.

"I don't think your plan was stupid at all. It worked pretty good because I noticed how I truly felt. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when I did." The smart boy said, shaking his head as the feeling of shame washed over him.

"It's okay..." Carlos murmured. He understood why Logan was so upset and if he thought the same happen to him, then he'd be hurt about it too.

With much hesitance, Logan pulled back to look at Carlos. "I love you." He said and the words felt so good being expressed to the boy in front of him. Carlos hummed at the announcement and blushed under Logan's intense brown eyes.

"I love you too! I was made for you." Carlos said proudly, putting his head back on Logan's shoulder.

Logan chuckled at the cute boy. "Made for me?"

"Yup, like a suit made for a man. I'm made for you. So I think that makes me the fashion of your love." The smaller boy stated, meeting Logan's eyes and they shared a moment. Logan smiled fondly down at him and kissed his forehead.

"Then I guess that makes me the fashion of your love, too."


	5. You Complete Me

**So this is the final closer. I had fell in love with this story and thought I should write a epilogue for it. I hope you guys enjoy ^_^**

**Fashion Of His Love**

**Chapter 5; Epilogue**

* * *

They say you meet a strong man that's not just a friend. Someone for you to love and feel a sense of completeness. They say once you meet this person your whole body instantly reacts. Harsh breathing, rapid heart rate and it's like you're paralyzed. Something like this only comes once. But some people never get it. So when you find it you have to hold on to it tight and fight for it. Because love is worth it.

Carlos and Logan, their search is done. They found love and commitment inside one another and neither ever wanted to live without it now. It was no longer a reason to cry or to justify that they were supposed to be together. Instead, a new chapter began to be written for the two.

* * *

The past couple of weeks for the members of Big Time Rush had been really crazy. Interviews, guest appearances, and non-stop singing. It was a bit hectic but they had grown accustom to their fast paced life styles. However, this would be the end for them. Years have past and they have grown but they all agreed to close this part of their lives together. But to stay just as close as ever.

Now, everything was finally over. Time for all of the members to just relax and return to being the normal people they are. Carlos and Logan made plans to move in with each other. While James and Kendall, who had gotten together a few months after Logan and Carlos did a couple of years back, had decided to move in an apartment together as well that happened to be close to Carlos and Logan's. So that was really convient for the move.

Today was Carlos and Logan's moving day and they had just set the last box into their house."This is it, Logie." The slightly smaller man said as he wrapped tan hands around Logan's neck while he rested his head on Logan's chest and Logan held him close by the waist. Never getting tired of the closeness they share. He in turn, wrapped his arms around Carlos' body as well and it kind of brought him back to the first time they intimately held each other like this a long time ago. The day Carlos had confronted Logan about the sudden change in his actions and from that day on, things boomed for the two. They'll both keep that memory pressed into their hearts because that started it all.

So now, with a new house and everything, Logan thought it was time to take their relationship to a new level. He wanted to propose to Carlos. Something he thought was long overdue. But the smart man had good reasons. He wanted to make sure the moment was perfect and not on some stinky tour bus. So, what was better than the day they move in together?

"Yeah. I can't wait to live with you all the time. Wake up to you every day and fall asleep with you in my arms. Holding you close. I don't want anyone else but you..." Logan whispered into the little Latino's ear, sending shivers up and down Carlos' spine.

"We did that before though." The smaller man giggled and Logan chuckled a bit too.

"Well yeah, but now I can do it all the time." Logan said, still smiling as he placed kisses on Carlos' forehead, then both eyes, before kissing his tan rosy cheeks, followed by chin and finally Carlos' lips. The energetic man loved with when Logan did that. It made him feel so special and loved. Plus it still gave him butterflies when Logan kissed him.

"I see your point and I agree." Carlos smiled.

"Oh, Carlos I just remembered. I left a box in the front seat of the moving truck. Can you please go get it?" Asked the raven-haired man and he tried his best pouty look but that usually only works for Carlos. The little Latino laughed at the sight before pulling himself out of Logan's arms.

"Fine Mr. Lazy. I'll go get it." Carlos said as he departed from their house.

He walked out the front door and couldn't help but smile at the thought of officially owning a house with Logan. Officially having something really big together. The thought of a family with the smart man made Carlos smile fondly and he felt a sense of rapture at the wonderful thoughts. Hoping that one day he could have that with the one person he loved the most, Logan.

As he made it to the moving truck, he let out a content sigh. This already felt like home, aside from all of the unpacked boxes. Carlos couldn't wait to invite all of his family and friends over when every thing was settled in the house.

Once car was standing in front of the truck door, he opened it quickly wanting to get back in the house and lay in his boyfriends arms. But his antsy behavior quickly changed when he saw what sat in the driver seat of the truck. It was a small box that looked like small ring or other jewelry box.

The energetic man quickly reached for as his heart pounded against his chest. Carlos was almost scared to open it in fear of being disappointed because the box only contained a necklace or something. But he just that aside as he slowly opened it and let out a gasp.

It was exactly what he hoped it would be. Carlos felt the tears fall from his eyes as he stared that the wedding ban. He hesitantly placed it on his finger, trying to stop his hand from shaking so much. He let out a happy laugh before running inside the house to find Logan.

Logan was waiting patiently for Carlos to come in. His nerves going crazy as he hope Carlos would like the ring. The smart man's question was answered as Carlos ran through the front door and straight into his arms. The smaller man placing kisses all over his head while repeatedly saying "I do."

Logan laughed lightly and held him closely. He smiled at the man in his arms, feeling so complete and peaceful. So amazingly elated and full of joy.

"I'm happy you do. But let me do this right first." Logan said as he got on one knee in front of Carlos. He let out a shaky breath before looking up at the tan beauty in front of him. "These past three years have been the absolute best years of my life. You make me feel so whole every time I'm with you. Every conversation we share makes me feel closer to you and just being in the same room with you makes me fall more and more in love with you. If I didn't have you in my life then I'd have no life because you are my like. You're my everything... I'd do anything for you and I feel like we were made for each other just like you told me all those years together. And in my eyes it proved to be true. You're the fashion of my love and I really need you to know that. You're without a doubt, my other half and I can't imagine asking anyone else in the world this question. I love you so much, baby." Logan finished and watched as Carlos cried tears above him before getting down on his knees to and kissing Logan with so much passion they both fell back on the floor laughing and kissing each other joyously.

"I do. I love you too. So so much. I loved you forever and I always will. You made my life so much better too an-and I, I don't want anyone else but you. You complete me." Carlos stammered out between his happy tears. He felt so much contentment and satisfaction in that moment knowing that Logan was his and always going to be his. "You're made you me too, Logie and you should it to me as well." He finished grinning wide and pressing more his to his husband. Hmm he liked the sound of that.

They stayed in that happy place together until they fell asleep in each other's arms on the floor. Cuddled together close. This was a new chapter. A new exciting chapter that they couldn't wait to write down together.


End file.
